Fireworks
by ellesxjadore
Summary: Smithy and Kerry spend Bonfire Night under the stars. But does SMithy have any surprises up his sleeve?


**Fireworks**

**By miz greenleaf**

It was 6:40pm on the 5th of November. The shift for most officers in Sun Hill was about to end, and they'd be off to the bonfire. Many had a date to take. Smithy sat in the sergeant's office finishing off some paperwork. He wondering how he was going to tell Kerry he couldn't make it out tonight, as he had too much to do. He was dreading telling her, as she'd been looking forward to sharing a romantic night under the stars...

Smithy glanced over at the remaining pile of papers he was supposed to the going through and he sighed deeply. 'Couldn't June be finishing this?' he though. 'Nah, that'd ruin her evening with Jim. Oh well.'

Five minutes later, Smithy was still no-where near finishing. A pretty blonde PC poked her head round the door. She was smiling, until she saw her boyfriend snowed under with work.

"Hey, Smithy," she said, surprising him, "are you going to be finished for seven?"

"I doubt it," he muttered, watching her face fall. "Sorry. I know how much you really wanted to go." Kerry was then struck with an idea.

"I'll help, and we'll be finished in no time!" She sat herself down on the desk opposite Smithy. His eyes lit up.

"Thanks, Kerry. I don't know what I'd do without you." Kerry flashed her wicked smile.

Within twenty successive minutes, they had finished the paperwork. They gathered their things and went to get changed. Minutes later, they emerged from separate changing rooms, both looking great. Kerry was dressed in a thick woolly jumper and a pair of tatty jeans. A huge scarf was wrapped three times around her neck. Smithy wore jeans, a grey sports T-shirt and a black hooded jumper.

They ventured outside the nick and witnessed couples getting into their cars; Jim and June, Reg and Marilyn, Steve and Honey, Jack and Debbie, Jonathon and Gina, Lance and Mark, Phil and Sam, and, though no-one saw them, Neil and Andrea. Also, the officers without a date were climbing into the Sun Hill mini bus they were borrowing. They were all to meet at the annual Sun Hill Bonfire.

At half past seven, when everyone was seated safely near the huge pile of wood, the bonfire was lit. It was a clear night, and every single star was twinkling and glinting to its own accord.

Smithy and Kerry sat the furthest away on a rug, holding each other close to keep warm. Soon, the fireworks began shooting into the air, exploding shimmering colours against the sky. As each one let off a heart-stopping bang, the pair jumped and then grinned apologetically. What they didn't know was that the rest of the relief had planned something for the happy couple.

At the end of the evening, Gary and Honey lit a rocket, and it went zooming into the sky. It exploded and revealed a message; 'CONGRATULATIONS SMITHY AND KERRY!' enclosed in a heart made from bright pink sparks. Kerry's mouth dropped open, as did Smithy's.

"What's that for?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. Smithy looked uncomfortable. He forced a smile.

"What did they go and do that for? They knew I hadn't asked you yet!" muttered Smithy, not making eye contact.

"Ask me what?" asked Kerry softly. Smithy hesitated before pulling a small box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a cute gold ring with a single diamond. Kerry gasped.

"Kerry," began Smithy, "in your eyes I can see every star shining in the sky tonight, and my future. My future includes you. Will you marry me, Kerry?" Kerry's eyes widened, and she sighed.

"I've been down this road before," she said gently, "only, I wasn't sure then...though, I am now. My answer's yes!" Smithy looked over the moon.

"You've made me the happiest man alive!" he exclaimed. He leant forwards and they shared a passionate kiss, while the last of the fireworks lit up the sky.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

I had originally planned to put Gabriel Kent on top of the bonfire to burn him, but I thought it inappropriate and it'd disrupt the story. Just imagine he was there, okay? Please review!!


End file.
